1. Field
The present application relates generally to online fantasy sports games, and more particularly to an interface for displaying information about players in online fantasy sports games.
2. Related Art
In online fantasy sports games, such as fantasy football, baseball, hockey, golf, and automobile racing, a user can create a fantasy team. The fantasy team includes fantasy players that are based upon real-life players. The user's fantasy team may compete against fantasy teams of other users. An online fantasy sports game typically includes a player selection phase followed by a game play phase. Ordinarily, the player selection phase occurs between real-life games, and the game play phase occurs during real-life games. The game play phase typically occurs on game days, which are days on which real-life sports games are played. Statistics of players in the real-life games, such as points scored by each of the players, are used to determine the winners of the online fantasy games. The users of online fantasy sports games are typically users of an online service.
The users may access the fantasy sports games via a computer-based interface, such as a Web site. In the games, each fantasy player typically corresponds to a real-life sports player, and the fantasy player may have the same name and statistics as a real-life sports player. The statistics may include an average number of points scored per game and other measures of performance. A user chooses a limited number of players for a team with the goal of creating a team that will score the most points. The points scored by a fantasy team are ordinarily calculated as the sum of the fantasy points scored in a real-life game by the real-life players corresponding to the active fantasy players on the team. Therefore each fantasy player scores fantasy points on the same day as a corresponding real-life game.
To make good decisions about which players to add and play for their fantasy teams, users should be able to quickly access statistical information about the sports players. Therefore it would be desirable to present statistical information in a format that informs the user of statistical trends related to fantasy sports players at a glance.